Arkham
Plot At Barbara Kean's penthouse, Jim Gordon and Barbara Kean, receive a visit of Oswald Cobblepot, who comes under the name of Peter Humbolt, a colleague and friend of Jim. After gabbing it up with Barbara, Jim offers to walk Cobblepot out. Outside, Jim slams him against the side of the building, and berates him for coming back to Gotham, after Jim gave him specific orders not to. Cobblepot however tells him that he had nowhere else to go as Gotham was his home. Jim angrily tells Cobblepot that he should have killed him, which Oswald agrees that although he'd have every right to, he wouldn't as he was a good man, and maybe the last good man in Gotham City. Reluctantly, he hears Cobblepot out after Oswald picks up a broken glass bottle and tells him to kill him right at that moment, or trust him. Oswald goes on, telling him that a terrible war is coming, and offers to be his secret agent and assist him. Asking why there would be a war, Cobblepot explains to Gordon that war is simply politics by other means, and that it would be over Arkham. In a parking lot on a building roof, Councillor Ron Jenkins and one of his colleagues are stopped by a man claiming to one of Jenkin's constitutes. During the discussion, the man pulls a deadly instrument and murders both men. At the GCPD, Captain Sarah Essen entrusts to the double homicide Harvey Bullock. He tries to dodge by pointing Alvarez but the arrival of Gordon arranges the issue. At Mooney's Nightclub, Fish Mooney auditions a singer for the club, after the girl sings for her, Mooney then asks for her to seduce her, though shefails. Mooney then sends Butch Gilzean recruit other candidates, as she doesn't want just a pretty face, she wants someone who could be used as a weapon. At the GCPD precinct the two detectives interrogate a criminal named Nicky, known for his reputation on the streets as a parking lot mugger, but Gordon quickly realizes that Nicky isn't the person they were looking for. At his desk, Gordon finds a box, and is informed by Alvarez that it's the evidence for the Development Proposal for Arkham. Mayor James gives a conference where he presented the plans presented that Thomas and Martha Wayne had for the construction of Arkham City. The plan, which had been appropriated by Falcone, was to demolish the slums for the construction of social housing for low-income people. In addition, he planned to demolish the old asylum to build a new modern mental institution. However at City Hall there was another plan, submitted by Council purchased by Maroni , with which wanted to turn Arkham in one place for the treatment of toxic wastes. Elsewhere, Maroni goes into Bamonte's Restaurant preceded by two men carrying bags full of money, and Oswald. At Wayne Manor Jim meets with Alfred Pennyworth to inquire about the Wayne's plan for Arkham. With the information he gets from Alfred, Gordon discovers that Jenkins was working for Falcone, whose vote was essential for the project to be supported. Later, Bruce appears and tells Jim that his mother wanted to reform the asylum to help the less fortunate of the city, which would show that there was hope for all. At Arkham Asylum, Richard Gladwell who had kidnapped Councilman Zeller, who was linked to Maroni, sets him on fire in a tank in front of the Asylum. The next day the police arrive at the scene, and Jim reveals that the Arkham project was more then a land deal, it was a war between Falcone and Maroni. After being presented with new information from Edward Nygma's forensic reports, the Detectives learned that both Jenkins and Zeller were killed by the same killer. At Bamonte's, Oswald was reprimanded by Lou, for watching the men counting money, as he was supposed to act as if he didn't see anything. Elsewhere, Gordon and Bullock visit another hitman at a prison, exchanging information about Gladwell. Detectives quickly move to the building where for seconds fail to intersect the murderer, but they get to his desk evidence showing that it had killed the council with a paper with the letters C, L and M written on it. After having another nightmare with the murder of his parents, Bruce asks Alfred get all the information regarding the Arkham project because something inside told him that this was related to the death of their parents. That same day, three masked men burst into the restaurant Maroni and steal money after killing his men and the manager. Moments later when mafia men go there to find out what happened they discovered that Oswald had taken the precaution of hiding in a refrigerator along with a bag full of money. The return home is Gordon Barbara which, in addition to showing cold and distant, openly asks who was Oswald Cobblepot. Jim avoids the question to realize that Montoya had returned to visit his fiancee. The detective, not understanding what was the relationship that bound Barbara Montoya, ends up discovering the mouth of her that both had a relationship that lasted only one year. On the other hand, upon completion of planning an offensive against Falcone, Maroni meets Oswald who welcomes the commitment demonstrated during the assault and in return ends up promoting it as the new manager of his restaurant. On their own Harvey manages to discover that Richard Gladwell was just an identity that the murderer had been usurped for the last five years. Since the only clue left to them to prevent gang warfare was the paper with letters, Bullock decides to make a friendly visit to her friend Fish Mooney. When Harvey arrives at the bar. Barbara confronts Jim. then find the businesswoman had finished interviewing another young woman who, despite not sing well, managed to seduce her well. Thanks to Mooney Harvey discovers that Falcone was determined to gain control of Arkham because if you lose prove that rumors were true weakness. The detective notes that she has what so joyfully Mooney ends Falcone confessing that if she were to fall could always count on his plan B. In the DPGC Gordon receives a call informing him that Oswald Maroni had planned to attack the same night other politicians working for Falcone and that the plan had the backing of certain policemen. Jim quickly get a list with the names of the policemen assigned to protect all city councilors and the same note that Campos, Lazenby and Martins officers were in charge of guarding the mayor. With time running out, Gordon moved up to the mayor's house where he discovers that none of the police custody was in place. Without knowing it, the murderer of the sheet metal tip comes second behind the detective and get infiltrate the house by force. Because of the sudden attack Gordon loses his gun so he and the mayor try to hide until reinforcements arrived. Once the murderer reaches the conference Gordon attacks him with a wooden chair and both are thrown into hand to hand combat, which Jim was about to lose but Bullock had not arrived on time. The murderer, surrounded by two armed policemen, decide to do the impossible to do the job for which he was hired and thrown against the mayor but ends up being executed by the firing of two policemen. Hours later Barbara visit to Jim in DPGC to apologize for having hidden the truth about Montoya however it one wanted to know who was Oswald Cobblepot. Jim refuses to reveal it because it was part of the job and he had made a mistake in the past to Oswald new victims is charged. have told about their work to it. Since her fiance did not trust her, Barbara decides to leave feeling that the relationship had come to an end. That night in an abandoned warehouse Fish Mooney meets the two girls I interview these days. As we only had room for one in your plan, the entrepreneur forced to fight to the death for the work. Finally the second young woman named Liza , is victorious. In a building in the center of the city, Oswald visit to the three men who contract to storm the restaurant Maroni. He is counting the loot so, by way of thanks for having finished with the manager who nagged him, he gives them a package with three canolis inside and watches happy while you eat. The next day the mayor, as a measure to prevent gang war, announced to the media that had merged the two projects to build social housing in Arkham district with the creation of a place to deposit toxic waste and the reopening of the old asylum . The news, although please the mob, infuriated Bruce since that marred the legacy of their parents. Gordon decided to visit him to make him see that it was not so as the young the best legacy that parents may have left; but what do you think the young man can not be saved Gotham however Gordon makes him see that at least worth a try. Elsewhere, having poisoned the three thieves who worked for him, Oswald is removed from the building with the bag full of money.